


Snuggle Bear.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Complete crack, Crack, Cringe, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori likes giving Dwalin nicknames...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Bear.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I am so sorry for this...))

Dwalin grunted as he pulled his axe out of a post before he wiped his sweating forehead with the back of his hand, when he saw Ori quickly approaching him, he grinned brightly and straightened his back. The guard smiled and dropped his axes instantly, opening his arms wide as the small scribe jumped toward him and pressed his lips to the guards tenderly.

“And how is my snuggle bear today?” Ori asked with a wide grin as he broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Dwalin’s crooked nose. Dwalin groaned slightly at the nickname, Ori had called him ‘snuggle bear’ ever since they started courting, because of his vast amount of body hair the large dwarf had. However, if you asked Ori ( _who was the one who was always correct on the reasoning behind the nickname_ ) he would say it was because Dwalin liked to cuddle, nuzzle, and snuggle like an overly large teddy bear after they had passionate sex.

“I’m fine, my little one.” Dwalin said with a grin and Ori slipped from his arms and rested his feet onto the floor, before the small man reached into his small leather bag that he wore around his waist and pulled out a small box. “What’s in there?”

“I brought you some cookies, my cookie.” Ori said as he passed Dwalin the large and rather heavy box of chocolate chip cookies, which as Ori knew was the guards favourite kind, not that Dwalin would admit that though, he was far too old to enjoy cookies.

“Thank ye’ Ori,” Dwalin said with a grin before kissing his scribe again. “Have I ever told you how much I love ye’?”

“Only briefly.” Ori replied with a grin before pressing a kiss to Dwalin’s cheek and skipping back happily back from where he came, which was most likely the library. Dwalin smiled to himself and looked at the cookies again before turning around to see most of the guardsmen looking at him and snickering amongst themselves, Dwalin’s smile straightened instantly into a frown.

“And what are ye’ all giggling at?” Dwalin snarled and the guards all cleared their throats before they quickly marched off in different directions.

 

\----

 

Thorin was currently blabbering about maps and plans with Balin, and Dwalin, unfortunately, being the loyal guard and advisor to the king had to be there also to discuss the plans. Dwalin groaned to himself as once again the king pulled out the map upside down, until the large oaken door hesitantly creaked open and the scribe peeked his head around the corner.

“Master Oakenshield, I have the scrolls you asked for.” Ori announced as he stepped into the room, not seeing Dwalin as his vision was blocked with parchments of stained paper and large scrolls.

“Thank you Ori, just place them over there.” Thorin said as he waved his hand towards the other side of the room.

Ori huffed slightly as he dumped the parchments down before breathing deeply and straightening his back once more then he turned to see Thorin, Balin, and his Dwalin sat at the large round table.

“Honey suckle, I thought you were at the training grounds?” Ori asked across the room and Thorin and Balin stopped talking to look up at the scribe like he had swallowed too much ink, but then Dwalin spoke with a rough tone and a bright smile.

“I was, but then I got called here to discuss rebuilding matters.” Dwalin replied and his brother and king both looked at him slowly with furrowed brows.

“Very well. Don’t stay up too late, and don’t wake me when you get home later.” Ori said as he walked across the room, pressed a kiss to Dwalin’s lip before he walked out of the room, waving slightly as he did and bowing to the king. Once the door was closed Dwalin counted to three in his mind before the king started laughing uncontrollably.

“Honey suckle!? Really?” Thorin asked with a loud and throaty laugh, even Balin gave a dignified snicker behind his gloved hand and Dwalin hissed at them slightly.

“What? He thinks it’s cute.” Dwalin grumbled as he got to his feet and marched over to the pile of papers on the floor next to him. "It's no bother."

“Oh, I see, someone is afraid of rocking the boat.” Thorin said with a chuckle before adding a pouty. “Aww, sweet little honey suckle.”

"At least I'm getting laid."

"At least I can keep my real name."

Dwalin flipped him a rude finger on his large calloused hand before he kicked over some of the parchments and marched out of the room, leaving the laughing dwarves to their amusements.

 

\----

 

Later that night, Dwalin was laid on his back in his large comfy bed and glaring at the ceiling, Ori suddenly emerged from the bathroom and crawled under the covers next to Dwalin, the small scribe instantly wrapped himself around the large man but Dwalin remained still, a sharp frown on his features. It was incredibly strange for Ori and the dwarf slowly shifted closer and traced his fingers over the mans broad chest.

“Are you alright?” Ori asked and Dwalin grunted slightly.

“Aye, why wouldn’t I be?” Dwalin replied and Ori furrowed his brow slightly, looking up at the larger dwarf with sad eyes.

“It’s just you are usually all over me by now, my cuddle bug.” Ori stated in a hurt tone and Dwalin groaned slightly.

“Why do ye’ call me that?” Dwalin asked and Ori looked at him with a confused head tilt.

“Call you what?” Ori asked and Dwalin sat up now, sending Ori falling back slightly.

“Snuggle bear, honey suckle, sugar cookie, honey bear, cuddle bug!?” Dwalin listed but he only stuck to the main ones or he’d be listing all night.

“Do you not like them?” Ori asked with a sad pout and Dwalin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“No, I mean yes, they’re sweet but Ori, I- I can’t explain them in front of people without sounding like a complete idiot.” Dwalin grumbled and Ori smiled, before he stroked Dwalin’s furred cheek. Dwalin pressed into the touch and hummed slightly while Ori blushed sweetly.

“I call you them because I love you Dwalin, and I just- I don’t know, I like them.” Ori responded to the unasked question and Dwalin smiled slightly.

“Ye’ can continue to call me them, _If_ I get to call ye’ some of my own.” Dwalin stated and Ori smiled brightly before kissing the larger dwarfs cheek and then his neck.

“Deal.” Ori breathed before he pulled Dwalin under the covers, doing the only thing he knew that would get Dwalin to take his mind off of things.

\----

Ori hummed to himself as he copied out one of the ancient scrolls that Smaug had burnt during his stay, he concentrated hard on the gently motions of the curvy letters before he jumped and almost sent the ink bottle toppling over when a pair of thick arms encased his waist.

“Good morning, my little love muffin.” A gruff voice said behind him and Ori giggled before turning in the thick arms to see his consort Dwalin grinning at him from behind his thick beard.

“And good morning to you, my fuzzy faced love.” Ori replied before he nuzzled his nose into Dwalin’s before they both laughed, neither dwarf noticed the princes sat nearby who were both retching and gagging slightly at the display and if they did notice neither dwarf cared, both too busy enjoying being in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Again, I am so sorry... Tell me what you think??))


End file.
